DEAD and Live!
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Rei and Saeko were making their way to the rendezvous point after being separated from their group. Along the way, they encounter four girls having trouble fighting off Them. Once they saved the girls, they learned that they're from Megurigaoka High School. The two groups merge temporarily while getting to know one another with Saeko and Rei dealing a small problem with each other.
1. First DEAD Encounter

**A/N: Well, here's a little short story from yours truly. Now keep in mind, the timeline is going to be a little out of it when it comes to these two anime so I'll place the HOTD cast in the School-Live!verse. Now sit back and enjoy the zombies and the yuri.**

Disclaimer: I do not own School-Live! and/or High School of the DEAD. They belong to their rightful owners.

DEAD and Live!

First Period: First DEAD Encounter

All was silent in the city with the sun coming down. The only sounds that could be heard in the ruined streets were the low the groans made by Them. They were wandering around aimlessly in the streets as usual. The only the sound that did stand out from the scene were running footsteps. It wasn't loud enough to attract Them but the two girls running weren't going to take any chance. One of them peeked around the corner from a building and gauged their route. "How many are there?" One of the girls asked.

The other one counted them off. "There's not much. About a dozen or so."

It could've been worse for them. "I don't suppose we take them out Saeko?"

Saeko shook her head. "No Rei. It's not worth the effort. Remember, they only respond to sound. As long as we keep quiet, they won't notice us. Let's go." Saeko started to move with Rei following behind. They were lucky they haven't encountered a horde of Them yet and would prefer it to keep it that way. They didn't need a repeat of what happened last time. They passed by Them easily without any incident.

It appeared that was the only sign of Them from there on out. The two girls began to walk now since there wasn't any danger…for now at least. Rei looked around at the city "Do you think Takashi and the others made it out okay?"

Saeko had no doubt about it. "They'll be fine. Komuro won't let anything happen to them and Hirano is with them as well." Of course. As long as they were with the rest of the group, there was no need to worry. "We'll still meet up with them at the rendezvous point like he before we separated."

That was the plan for now but time wasn't on their side. Rei noticed that from the sun going down. "It'll be night soon. We may have to squat in one of the houses nearby."

The other girl agreed to that. "There's also the means of finding food. If we're lucky, we should hit up a convince store somewhere along the way. It'll have to be quick since it's more dangerous to scour at night."

It wasn't an ideal situation for them but they had to work with it. As they continued walking through the ruined empty street, Rei couldn't decide what was worse. The silence around them or the fact they'll run into another horde of Them. Anything was good to break this dead silence. So, she chose to speak about a topic only to ease. "Hey, Saeko?"

"What is it?"

Rei tried to come up with subject to talk about but was coming up with nothing. That is until one came up but it was still a sensitive topic only between them. "About…what happened between us on the island-"

"No."

Rei thought the other girl would stop the conversation but they really couldn't avoid it forever. "But, Saeko-"

"I said no." Saeko stopped walking as did Rei and turned around to look at Rei. "I thought we agreed never to speak of what happened on that island."

Of course, Rei remembered that but still. "I know but the longer I ignore it, the more I keep thinking about it. Do you?"

Saeko sighed at the question. "Time to time but what's happened is in the past. It's best to move on." And that's what she did. Saeko started to walk away from the other girl.

Rei sighed as well and couldn't argue about what Saeko said. There was still a problem about it though. "Kinda hard to forget when we were naked and kissing each other at the time. Maybe some other things too. I do admit I…did kind of like it." She whispered to herself at that last part. Rei shook her head and continued walking behind Saeko. Of course, Rei continued thinking about that moment. Sure, everyone agreed to forget about it and chalk it up to bad hallucinations. The thing was, ever since that day, Rei has been seeing Saeko a little differently. She noticed how beautiful the other girl was and graceful (if she could call slashing at Them graceful.) Saeko was whenever she had to fight. Plus, if Rei had to be honest, she did sometimes glance at the other girl's breasts time to time without her noticing. That and trying to sneak a peek under that short skirt of hers. Rei was so confused about these feelings and didn't know what to make of them. Those thoughts were pushed out when both girls heard a scream. They looked around the area. "Where did that scream come from?"

Saeko looked off to the side. "Over there! Let's hurry." She took a running start across the street with Rei following her behind. With a scream like that, it was obvious it from a survivor. Finding survivors was uncommon and could also be dangerous. There was no telling if they were more of a danger than Them.

They passed by a few buildings until they heard the sound of something hitting Them. "Get the hell away damn it!" Rei and Saeko stopped from behind some bushes and saw four girls. Judging from the look on their clothes, they were students. One of them was fighting against Them alone with oddly enough, a shovel. The other three looked terrified and huddled neared a wrecked car smashed into the railing with one of Them crushed in-between. The girl with the shovel smashed another one of them but more was still coming. "Of all the times…"

The two girls from afar clearly saw she wasn't going to make it. Not with the number of Them. Rei was worried about them. "Saeko…"

The other girl grabbed the hilt of her sword. "I know."

The girl swung her shovel at the head at another one of Them and was panting. "I can't…keep this up." She brought up her shovel to her. "But I have to. I'm the only one who can protect them."

She readied herself for the next one of Them. It lunged forward at her and she pulled back with her shovel. The head was decapitated and was flying in the air. The funny thing though was that it wasn't her doing. In front of her of Saeko with her sword drawn. The corpse in front fell down in front of her. The four girls were in shock that someone unexpected came to their rescue. Another one of Them tried to attack Saeko but it was attacked by Rei who slashed at the downward using the bayonet attached to the front the gun barrel. Not one but two people the four girls they have never seen before were in front of them. Saeko flicked her sword to get the blood off of it. "Don't fire off any shots. We don't need the extra attention."

Rei brought up her gun. "I know that. Why do you think I have a bayonet attached to this?"

The other girl counted how many of Them there were. "There's a little more than what we've encountered before. Let's make this quick."

Rei nodded in agreement. "Right."

Both girls rushed toward the group of Them. Saeko wasted no time slashing several at Them easily as she passed by them. They all fell down behind her. She smiled as Saeko was beginning to feel the effects once again. Another one of Them tried to attack Rei but she impaled it with her blade and lifted the corpse over her to send it away. After that one was down, she aimed the blade once more and thrust it in the skull of the next one closest to her. Rei took it out and swung her gun with the blade slashing at her next target. Over to Saeko, she jumped up and slashed down at her next target. She turned around to decapitate the one from behind her. The more Saeko took out, the greater the feeling she was experiencing. She just couldn't stop. Saeko swung her sword at the next small group as she passed them. A few quick slashes faster than the eye could see and they fell down to the street behind Saeko. She looked over at Rei who had taken down two more of Them. Saeko turned to the rest of Them saw that there weren't that many left. She flicked her sword once again and rushed over to the remaining ones. Soon as the first slash came to the first one, Saeko kept going. One slash from her sword is all that it took to bring Them down one after another. Most of them were decapitations. The girl with the shovel, along with the other three girls was in awe of Saeko's power. She was taking them down as if it was second nature to her. Rei, on the other hand, was the same but her eyes were more focused how Saeko's breasts were moving along with the attacks. Saeko came in fast to the last one and thrust her sword into its skull. She then removed the sword via by taking it out while it was still in the skull as the corpse fell to the street. The shovel girl could only say one thing about what she saw. "Oh wow."

Saeko flicked her sword one more time before sheathing it. "Saeko…" She looked at Rei who was approaching her smiling. "That was good work."

The other girl smiled back at her. "Thank you. You too as well." Both girls looked over to the group they saved and walked up to them. Once they were at a considerable distance, they stopped. One thing that they learned was to take precaution. Judging from what Rei and Saeko saw before, the girl with the shovel was their only fighter and to Saeko's opinion, not that good to say the least. "Are all of you okay?"

All of them nodded at the question. "Y-Yeah. We're fine. Thanks for rescuing us." The shovel girl replied.

Now Saeko had to ask the big question. "Are any of you bitten?"

That elicited a much bigger response as the shovel girl waved her hands in front frantically. "No! No! None of us are bitten. We swear!"

Both girls observed the group closely. There seemed to be no injury among them. That alone brought a smile to Saeko. "That's good. We're glad that all of you are safe."

"Kurumi!" One of the girls with the coat rushed over to Kurumi and hugged out of relief from behind. "I was so worried."

Kurumi smiled at the girl and placed her hand on the other girl's. "So am I Yuuri. We're all safe now thanks to them." She turned to them. "Thank you so mu-"

"You two were so cool!" Another one of the girls with pink hair like Saya's came up to them. "The way you appeared and fought those things, it was like something out of a manga!"

And the other two girls didn't know how to react to that. Rei laughed awkwardly. "Thanks…I guess."

The last of the girls who had short grey hair sighed. "You interrupted again, Yuki-senpai."

Yuki giggled at that. "Sorry, Mii-kun."

Rei and Saeko had the exact same thought. _"Mii-kun?"_

Saeko looked at the sun and it was lower. "We should get going now. We'll go to one of the nearby houses and spend the night."

The four girls agreed to that. "Alright then." Kurumi turned to her group. "Miki, get the supplies out of the car. You too Yuki."

Yuki saluted to the other girl. "Got it!" The two girls went over to the crashed car and opened one of the back doors.

They rummaged around in the backseat and Yuki was holding several bags while Miki held another pack. Rei was surprised to see the bags Yuki was holding. "Good god. Where did you get all of that?"

Yuki smiled at her. "We came across a gas station and picked what we could find. We have it all here. Chips, candy, water, and snacks." At least they were prepared.

Saeko took point. "Let's go." She started to walk with the new larger group following her into the closest neighborhood.

 **B**

The group ran through the neighborhood seeing little to none of Them around. So far so good for them. They decided to go for the house that was the furthest away from them in case they needed to break open a window. Saeko, Rei, and Kurumi jumped on a stone wall. One thing the other two girls are learning about Kurumi is that she's also athletic if she could jump on a wall with ease. Speaking of the girl, she took Yuuri's hand while Rei took Yuki's hand and Saeko took Miki's hand. All three girls pulled up the others and all of them jumped down the wall. The group made it to the backyard which was rather quite large with a pool albite dirty though. They ran up to the back door and Kurumi was the first to turn the knob. "It's open." She opened the door slowly and quietly until all the way. The group went inside the house one by one until Kurumi was the last one to enter and closed the door with a soft click to lock it. The girls saw the state of the house. It was a little disorganized with some of the chairs knocked over and the cupboards were open. Rei walked up to them and saw there still some canned goods left so the people who lived here from before grabbed what they could quickly. Before any of them could become comfortable, they had to search the house for anything dangerous. The three girls with the weapons did the searching. They made separate searches in the house. Kurumi opened the door to the hallway bathroom and it seemed empty enough. She walked in carefully as she approached the bathtub and pulled back the curtains. To her relief, there was nothing.

Rei opened up a door to see a bedroom. From the look of it, it once belonged to a young girl. The room was pink and decorated with flowers and several stuffed animals on the dresser. The bed looked undisturbed for some time even if it looked someone got out in hurry. She went over to the next door and opened it to see another bedroom. This time, it looked like it belonged to someone older. Probably the girl's older brother. There were posters of video game characters on the wall and for some reason had a bunk bed. The room itself looked like someone was in a rush to hurry out. Saeko opened a door that led to the master bedroom. The whole room looked to be in disarray. The drawers in the dresser were open and so was the closet and there were some clothes missing. In the room led another bathroom and Saeko walked over to it. The bathroom had a separate bathtub and shower stall. The bathroom itself looked rather nice. She could only hope the water was running. "A shower sounds good right about now." Saeko approached the sink and turned the faucet. Sure enough, there was water. Now the only question was if there was hot water. A tall order but a girl could hope. She turned on the other faucet and put her hand under the water. She waited for a few seconds and felt the temperature rise. Saeko smiled as that was enough for her to tell. She left the room and rejoined with the rest of them. Yuuri and Yuki were sitting on the couch while Miki was looking over a bookshelf. Rei and Kurumi were standing around. "Well, it doesn't appear there is anything dangerous. On top of it, we have running hot water so we can take turns showering."

Rei sighed in relief. "Thank god. I feel like I need one."

Miki turned around to the rest of the group. "Who's going to go first?"

Kurumi raised her hand. "I'll take it. After everything that's happened, I need it." She looked over to Saeko. "Is that…alright with you?"

Saeko smiled at her. "Of course. You were very brave protecting your friends."

"Actually, Kurumi-chan and Rii-chan are together." Yuki blurted out.

Rei and Saeko were surprised to hear that and didn't know how to react to that. Kurumi and Yuuri, on the other hand, were blushing. Kurumi growled as she hit the other girl on the head. Yuki groaned in pain. "Did you really have to say that?"

The other two girls still didn't know what to make of the news they've heard. Yuuri felt a little worried. "You don't…have a problem with that right?"

Rei waved her hands in front frantically. "Oh no. Not at all."

Saeko was the same. "Your sexual preference is your own. I have no say in it."

Kurumi and Yuuri sighed in relief. At least they didn't have a problem with two girls being together. "I'm going to take that shower now." She placed her shovel against the wall. Kurumi walked away from the group and headed to the hallway bathroom.

"We'll leave a set of clothes for you." Rei pointed out.

Kurumi raised her in confirmation she heard the other girl. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Kurumi turned on the water to wait for it to become warm. As she waited, she started to take off her clothes. As she took off the jacket, it was reveal that her upper arm had a bite mark although a little aged. Kurumi looked at it and couldn't help but feel a little worried. "At least, I wasn't bitten again. I don't know how they'll react if those two saw this." The best thing she could do now was hope. Kurumi knew that keeping secrets isn't a good thing. Especially in the world they were living in now. Once she saw the steam appearing, Kurumi undid her hair and removed the rest of her clothes.

 **B**

As night fell, the rest of the group took their turn in the shower and it was a godsend for all of them. They were all sitting in the living room with Rei and Saeko sitting on the couch while the other four were sitting on the floor with an electric lantern Miki brought out from the pack she brought along in the middle of all of them. The change of clothes all of them were wearing what Rei and Saeko could find in the house from all the rooms. Miki was wearing a light T-shirt and grey sweatpants, Kurumi was wearing a green long sleeved shirt (much to her relief.) and purple shorts, Yuki was wearing a bright pink T-shirt and black shorts, and Yuuri was wearing a white nightgown. Rei and Saeko were wearing less than conventional clothing. Saeko was wearing a black tank top that showed off her cleavage and deep lace purple panties while Rei was wearing a pink nightdress that showed off her cleavage as well. Yuki was actually impressed by the size of the other two girls' bust. "Amazing. You two are bigger then Rii-chan." Kurumi had to admit they had good pairs. Miki just looked away in shame while Yuuri thought of the same thing.

Rei and Saeko laughed awkwardly. Since all of them were here now, Saeko decided now it was the time to get to know of the girls they had saved. "Now that we're all comfortable, I think we should start introducing ourselves. I'm Saeko Busujima."

Rei waved to the other girls. "And I'm Rei Miyamoto. It's nice to meet all of you."

The other four girls smiled at them. Yuuri lowered her head in respect to them. "It's nice to meet you Busujima-san, Miyamoto-san."

"You can call us by our first names." Saeko advised.

Yuuri didn't mind that at all. "Fair enough. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Yuuri Wakasa and these are my friends and…my girlfriend." She was still a little embarrassed to say that Kurumi was her girlfriend to other people.

Speaking of her, she waved at the other two girls. "I'm Kurumi Ebisuzawa."

"And I am Miki Naoki."

Yuki raised her hand cheerfully. "I'm Yuki Takeya! Nice to meet you!"

It was a welcome change to Rei and Saeko. They were glad to meet nice people for a chance. "It's actually pretty reassuring we get to meet other survivors. There were times we thought we were only ones here." Kurumi pointed out.

That struck Saeko as interested. "Is that so? We're the first people you've come across?"

Miki nodded at the question. "Yes. We've been mostly…living at our school during all of this."

Now the other two girls wanted to know more about them. "Wait, you were living at your school during all of this? What's it called?" Rei asked.

Yuuri decided to answer. "It was…Megurigaoka High."

Saeko recognized the name. "I've heard of that school before. It's supposed to be well equipped."

Now Yuki wanted to know something about the other two girls. "What about you? What school did you go to?"

Rei would answer that one. "It was Fujimi High." So they were from another high school. That led her to her next question. "Were you there when all of this happened?"

The four girls looked at each other sharing the same worried expression. That alone told Rei her answer. They looked back at the other two. "Yes. It did. It was a horrifying time at the moment. We didn't know what to do. We've been…living at the school ever since." Yuuri explained.

Miki raised her hand. "I wasn't there when it happened. I was at the mall with a friend of mine. She couldn't stand being in the same place day after day so she left while I stayed behind. It wasn't long after Yuki-Senpai and the other's came to my rescue. I've been with them ever since.

Saeko would find that hard to believe but considering what she heard about it… "So, you have been living there."

Yuuri nodded. "Yes. Our school had solar powered batteries and a water purification system. There's even a garden at the rooftop where we grew our own food."

Rei was impressed by that. "Oh wow. It does sound like a good place to live at time like this. If it was that well equipped, why did you leave?"

That brought up some bad memories for all of them. "There was a storm last month. The lightning struck the antenna and it fell on the batteries. It caused a fire and that burned the crops. On top of that, They were coming to our school." Kurumi explained as well.

Talk about a perfect storm. Literally. "How did you escape?" Rei asked.

Miki decided to answer that. "It may sound strange but as the months passed, They would start to gather back in the front of the school. When the storm hit, they flooded the school." Yuuri grabbed Kurumi's hand and held it tightly. The other girl did the same. "It was Yuki-senpai who turned on the P.A system and said that school is out. Next thing we knew, they were leaving."

Now that seemed a little out there to the other two girls. "They just…left because you told them to?" Rei wondered.

"Uh-huh." Yuki confirmed.

Saeko was still having trouble believing that. "How is that even possible?"

Yuuri had a theory for that. "We believe they may have retained some of their memories from when they were still alive. That's why they were coming back to the school in the first place."

Even with the explanation, Saeko still had a hard time believing it. "Forgive me for saying this but that seems very unlikely. They're nothing more than walking corpses wandering aimlessly. However, if that's what you say how it happened then we'll believe you." They were expecting that kind of response. Who would believe that but at least they accepted it. "With that said, it's incredible all of you made it out. Still, surviving is one thing. Dealing with it is another."

Yuuri smiled at that. "It was simple. We've managed by creating a club. The School Living Club. It was an idea both me and…" She hesitated to speak the next words. "Megu-nee came up with."

"Megu-nee?" Rei and Saeko asked at the same time.

Yuki lowered her head with a saddened face. The expression alone told the other two what may have happened to them. Miki placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Megumi Sakura was their teacher. They would always call her Megu-nee. From what I heard, she sacrificed herself to keep her students safe. However, that was when Yuki-Senpai had PTSD."

Saeko raised an eyebrow. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes. Yuki-chan here was living like it didn't happen at all."

Rei understood that clearly. "In other words, she was living in denial."

Saeko understood clearly. "It's one way to cope with all of this."

Yuki gave a small smile. "I'm alright though. Being out here now means I've accepted it. Besides, it's what Megu-nee wanted."

After hearing all of that, it was clear these girls had a slightly harder time. They were on their own with no one looking over them. Sure, Rei and Saeko had Shizuka but that didn't amount to much. Saeko actually admired how they survived this long. Saeko decided to change to a more cheerful topic. "Before you were in this School Living Club, were any of you in different clubs?"

That seemed to perk up Yuki. "I wasn't in any clubs and neither was Mii-kun but Rii-chan was in the gardening club."

"And I was in track." Kurumi added.

Now Saeko was more impressed. They weren't like her, Rei, Takashi, or even Kouta. Even if track did somehow help Kurumi a little but she wasn't much of fighter. "Well, I'm glad all of you made it this far but if had to say something…" She looked over to Kurumi's shovel. "I find your choice of weapon a little unusual."

Now Kurumi glared a little at the other girl. "Hey! It helped me out more times than I can count. What about you two? What clubs you in?"

Saeko smiled at the question. "I was the captain of the kendo club back at my school."

"And I was VP of the martial arts club." Rei added.

Well, that explained why they were such good fighters. Another question came to Kurumi. "Has it been just you two all this time?"

Saeko shook her head. "No. We were part of a bigger group but we were separated when a horde of Them attacked us. We're going to meet up with them at the rendezvous point which is a warehouse we learned about. It'll take some time though. What about you? Where are you heading?"

Miki reached over to her pack and opened the zipper to pull out a map. She unfolded it and placed it in front to the other two girls. There were two Xs marked on it and she pointed at the lower placed one. "We're going to Saint Isidore University. We think we may find other people there."

Rei saw the name of the second marked place. "What's Randall Corporation?"

That was something they couldn't explain yet. "It was marked like that when I found it in a wreckage." Miki pointed out.

Saeko took a closer look at the map. "It seems your destination is a little ahead of where we're supposed to meet up with the others." She looked at the rest of the other group. "You can come with us since it's in the same direction. After that, we can go our separate ways. Is that alright with you?"

They smiled at the offer. "Of course. It would be much better if we stuck together." There was something that worried Yuuri. "Are you sure your group will be okay with us?"

Saeko smiled at the other girl. "They're good people so you don't have to worry."

That was the plan now. All of them would go to the warehouse and meet up with the others. After all of that, everyone heard a strange sound. They turned to Yuki and she giggled nervously. "Guess I'm a little hungry."

Everyone giggle a little. "Well, we do have food now. We can have what's left in the pantries. On top of that, there's the food all of you have brought. It's not much but it'll be good enough." Saeko stood up. "We'll leave first thing in the morning. Everyone okay with that?"

All of them smiled. "Yes!"

 **B**

After everyone ate, they all went to bed. They each occupied one of the bedrooms. For Yuki and Miki, they were in the bedroom with the bunkbeds. Yuki was on the top bunk and Miki was in the bottom. "Hey, Mii-kun…"

"Yes?"

Yuki stared at the ceiling. "What do you think of Rei-chan and Saeko-chan? I think they're pretty cool."

The other thought of them as well. "They seem like good people. I'm glad they ran into us."

Yuki giggled happily. "Yeah…" She yawned. "Good night Mii-kun." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Miki did the same. "Good night…Yuki-senpai."

Over to Kurumi and Yuuri, they were sleeping the other bedroom and were close together. Even they met Rei and Saeko, she was still worried. She was worried about Kurumi. Kurumi could see it in her eyes and cupped her cheek. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll be with a bigger group for a while."

Her girlfriend was grateful for the words. Something else was on her mind. "When we were talking about our school, I thought back when you were…"

Kurumi brought Yuuri closer to her. "I know but I'm still here. You don't have to worry about me." She thought back to one certain moment. "I'm glad you…confessed to me after that happened. It made happier than I've ever felt during the entire time this has been going on." Yuuri was happy to hear that and was happy that Kurumi returned her feelings. This is what they both needed. Each other. Kurumi leaned in and closed her eyes as she gave Yuuri a soft gentle kiss. Yuuri closed her eyes as well and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted for a good few minutes before they broke it and opened their eyes to look at each other. "Goodnight Yuuri. I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yuuri smiled at her lover and closed her eyes as well. "I love you too Kurumi. Good night."

Last but certainly not least, there was Rei and Saeko sleeping in the master bedroom. For Rei, it was a little awkward since both of them were under the covers. Right now they were facing in opposite directions. Rei had some last thoughts about today. "It's a good thing we ran into them. Who knows what would've happened if we didn't."

Saeko shared the same feeling. "Yes and they're good people. They made it this far because they have each other."

Rei gave a small chuckle. "Yeah…" She gave out a yawn. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Saeko." Rei fell asleep.

Saeko closed her eyes as well. Goodnight Rei." The last thing Saeko thought of before falling asleep was the image of both her and Rei kissing each other back on the island.


	2. DEAD Survival

**A/N: After getting a lot of guest reviews (and by god a lot of guest reviews.) and finishing off an arc (or volume per say.) Time for the second chapter. Who knew such a small story would take a long time to freaking update?**

Disclaimer: I do not own School-Live! and/or High School of the DEAD. They belong to their rightful owners.

DEAD and Live!

Second Period: DEAD Survival

Sleep was a treasure living in this chaotic world. One would always have to keep one eye open in fear that one of Them would come across and feast on the unsuspecting person. That was one of the many things Saeko had learned during her time surviving. Sleep was on thing but sleeping in a soft bed made it all the better. It made her appreciate the luxuries from when things were normal. When there were no walking corpses walking aimlessly in the streets. So here she was, sleeping on a soft comfortable bed with a beautiful girl sleeping beside her.

Beautiful. Saeko does admit she has been having dreams of their "encounter" back at the island. Truth be told, the effects of the smoke began to wear off for her much quicker and realized it was Rei who was on top of her instead of Takashi. Instead of pushing the other girl off, Saeko let Rei continue. It was a guilty pleasure and if she had to be honest, Saeko didn't regret it. It was then all kinds of new feelings were going through her after that. However, one of them was guilt. Saeko felt like she took advantage of Rei while she was still under the effects. Since then, Saeko really couldn't look at Rei in the eye several weeks after that. Of course, Rei brought it up every now and then but Saeko continued to push the subject away. What would Rei think of her if she told her the truth?

The last thing Saeko needed was losing the trust of a valued ally. So here she was now. Sleeping in the same bed with the girl that wouldn't leave her mind. Again she was dreaming of sharing that same kiss with Rei back on the island. Saeko could vividly remember the details. How Rei's nude body was pressed against her own, their breasts pressing against each other. How soft Rei's skin was when she held her. It was very soft. Actually too soft from where Saeko was grabbing. Her dream sadly ended as always and Saeko opened her eyes back to the real world. She soon discovered why the other girl's skin felt so soft. Her hand was groping Rei's breast. Saeko blushed at the action and quickly removed her hand. It wasn't soon after Rei started to stir and opened her eyes to see the other girl. She smiled at her. "Good…" Rei let out a yawn. "Morning Saeko."

Was it morning? Saeko looked over at the window and there light coming through the blinds. "So it is. Good morning Rei." She removed the covers and stood up from the bed. Unbeknownst to her, Rei was looking at her ass and was mesmerized by it. She looked away as soon as the other girl turned around. "We should wake the others and get moving soon as possible."

Rei nodded and got out bed quickly. "Alright. I'll go wake them up." She left the room and left Saeko alone with her thoughts. Soon as Rei left, Saeko began to undress. Rei approached Yuki and Miki's room first. She opened the door saw Miki quietly sleeping while Yuki was mumbling happily in her sleep about food. She approached Miki first and shook her gently. "Time to wake up. Come on."

Her shaking managed to wake up Miki who groaned groggily as she stood up. Rei proceeded to do the same with Yuki. Miki stretched out her arms as she yawned. "Good morning Rei."

After a little more shaking, Rei managed to wake up Yuki as well. She sat up and yawned. "Is it morning already?"

Rei couldn't help but giggle at the other girl. "It is. We need to get dressed and head out soon as we can. I'll go wake up the others." She made her way to the door.

Yuki yawned again. "Okay, Rei-chan."

She started to doze off again but Yuki managed to shake her a little more. "Yuki-sempai, try to wake up."

Rei entered Kurumi and Yuuri's room. She stood next to the bed and giggled at the sight. The two girls were sleeping so close and wrapped their arms around each other. _"It must nice having someone during all of this. I kinda envy them."_ She placed a hand Kurumi's shoulder and shook her a little. "Rise and shine. Time to get up."

Kurumi was the first to awaken followed by Yuuri. "Can't we sleep for a few more minutes?"

How Rei wished for the same thing countless times. "Sorry but we have to make it back to our group soon as possible. Yuki and Miki are already up. Get dressed quickly."

Yuuri gave a semi long yawn. "Alright, Rei-san."

With that confirmed, Rei nodded at the two girls and left the room. She made her way back to the room she and Saeko were sleeping in. She approached the door and entered the room. "Hey, they're awake no-" Rei stopped in mid-speech as she saw Saeko half-dressed with her in her lace purple bra and putting on her skirt. She was speechless at the sight before her.

Saeko was more or less embarrassed by this. It shouldn't bother her since they had seen each other naked back in Shizuka's place and did grope her which did actually feel good at that one tim-she was getting side tracked. Saeko pulled up her skirt and zipped it up. "What was that Rei?" She played it off like usual but admitted she liked that Rei saw her like this.

Rei cleared her throat and slightly looked away. "Everyone else is awake."

Saeko put on her shirt which made Rei a little disappointed. "That's good to know. You get dressed now and I'll make sure we'll have our supplies ready." Once she was done dressing, Saeko walked past Rei and left the room. All Rei could do is sigh and started to take off the straps of her dress.

 **B**

After everyone was dressed and gathered their belongings, they made their way to the wall and Kurumi jumped to the top of it. She scanned the area. "How is it?" Rei whispered.

Kurumi made one last look before turning to the group. "We're clear. No sign of them anywhere."

That was all they needed to know. Rei and Saeko made the jump to the top of the wall and turned around to offer their hands to the other two girls. Same with Kurumi. The other three girls took their hands and brought them up to the top of the wall. All six girls jumped off and landed quietly on the ground. Now was the time to move. "The warehouse is just to the north of here. If we can keep a brisk pace, we should make it before sundown. Is that clear?" Everyone else nodded at Saeko. "Good. Let's get going and let's not draw any attention from Them. It'll make our journey all the faster."

Yuki rather liked how Saeko was ordering them around. _"Wow. She's really cool."_ All of them started to run in the streets quietly as they could.

 **B**

So far the group didn't have any trouble with Them along with the way into the city. However, there were much more of Them once they did enter the city. They saw all of them stumbling around to whatever noise attracted them. It served the group better that way. They took the shortest route possible by crossing several streets and alleyways while trying to not alert Them. Soon the group came across an outdoor mall where they saw several more of Them walking around. Saeko thought it would be best to take care of them now so they could rest. They've been on the move since the morning and it's already the middle of the day. She drew out her katana. "Once we clear them out, we'll rest for the moment. I'm sure some of you are hungry at this point."

Yuki giggled at that. "I am kinda hungry since we didn't eat breakfast."

Kurumi brought up her shovel. "Let me help. I have no problem taking them down."

Saeko wasn't sure about that but Kurumi could hold her own. "That's fine but don't get ahead of yourself."

The other girl nodded. "Got it. Let's take them down."

Saeko did like her enthusiasm. She looked over at Rei. "Make sure to keep the rest safe."

Rei smiled at her. "You can count on me."

"Kurumi…" Yuuri held her girlfriend's hand. "Please be careful."

The other girl gave her a confident smile. "I will be. We'll be eating in no time flat."

Yuki gave her friend a thumbs up. "Go get them Kurumi-chan."

With all the supportive moral, the two girls readied themselves. Quick and efficient. That was the key. "On my signal…." Kurumi tightened the grip on her shovel. "One…two…" They saw one of Them take one more step away from them. "Three!" Both girls took a running start. Kurumi was surprised that Saeko was actually faster than her and swung her sword at the closest one. She decapitated one of Them and quickly went after the next one

Kurumi pulled back her shovel and swung it at the nearest target's head. She made sure to swing it extra hard. After it was down, she went after the next one. Kurumi came up from behind as raised her shovel overhead and slammed it on back of the head. It went down easily without a problem. She looked over to Saeko who took out most of Them already. Kurumi was really impressed if not feeling a little…outclassed. _"Jeez. She makes this look like nothing to her."_ She saw another one of Them walking up to her and ran up to it. Kurumi swung her shovel at it with everything she had at the head and one shot it.

Kurumi actually felt a little proud at that one. "How are things on your end?"

Kurumi turned to Saeko. "I managed to get…three…" She saw that Saeko pretty much took care of the rest of Them.

Saeko flicked her sword to get the blood off. "Three's good."

The other girl thought differently. _"She's defiantly above my league."_

Rei smiled as it was times like these she was glad Saeko was on their side. Yuki was too but noticed something a little odd. "Did you see Saeko-chan's face Mii-kun? She was all happy and stuff."

Miki noticed it too and honestly, it kinda creeped her out a little. "Y-Yes. At least they managed to clear out the area." Yuuri was just glad Kurumi was just fine.

Saeko sheathed her sword and took one last look around the area. "I say it's secure enough. Let's take five."

Yuki raised her hand. "Can we have more then than five?"

The group managed to sit down at one of the tables and cleared off any aged food someone might've left when this whole disaster started. Kurumi set the bag on the table and opened it. "It's not much but it's better than nothing."

Everyone took their food of choice. For Saeko, she managed to pick some chocolate protein bars as did Kurumi. Yuki picked out a bag of potato chips. Rei chose a bag of beef jerky. Miki chose chocolate bars and Yuuri picked out some of the remaining candy. Everyone ate in silence. "So are you two together like Rii-chan and Kurumi-chan are?"

Yuki's question surprised everyone and the two girls asked coughed while eating. They took some of the water bottles out of the bag and drank to quell their throats. Yuuri blushed out of embarrassment while Kurumi glared at her friend. "Why the hell did you ask that all of a sudden?"

Her friend had that same blank expression she always had. "I was just wondering since they're traveling together so I kinda thought…"

Miki groaned at her friend's way of thinking. "Just because two girls are traveling together doesn't mean they're together."

Saeko finished drinking her water and gave a refreshed gasp. "She's right. I'm afraid you're mistaken. Rei and I…are not in a relationship." She actually felt a slight pang her heart when she said that.

Rei felt the same way though to her disappointment now that she actually heard that. "Y-Yeah."

Yuki felt a little disappointed hearing that. "Aw. Too bad. I do think you two would make a great couple." Both girls had a slight blush on their faces.

Rei opted a change in topic. "So…uh…how did Kurumi and Yuuri get together in the first place?"

The other four girls looked at each other then back to the other two. Kurumi and Yuuri were a little nervous to talk about it but Yuuri decided to explain. "It was after we managed to send…Them away from our school. It was a horrible experience for all of us. Kurumi fell ill during that time and I was worried while Miki was trying to find some of the medicine that could help. I was so worried about Kurumi and I didn't let go of her hand for the entire time. It was then Yuki saved all of us and Miki came back with the medicine. I was beyond relieved and more so now that Kurumi was feeling better. After that, my…feelings flourished like no other and I…" Yuuri blushed slightly at the next detail. "Kissed her out of impulse."

Kurumi blushed as well since she remembered that all too well. "Yeah...it was then she confessed to me but I did like it. I was glad Yuuri was with me the entire time and I accepted her feelings. I'm really thankful for her doing that, for what Miki had to go through in finding the medicine, and Yuki for sending Them away."

Saeko couldn't help but smile at that. Against all odds, these four girls were able to survive a terrible ordeal. "You four are incredible. You realize that correct?"

Yuki giggled at the words. "Thank you but you two are the amazing ones. The way you fight and all is pretty awesome."

Saeko was humbled to hear that but thought otherwise. "While that is true, I do have to say it takes more than fighting ability to survive. Having complete trust in each other, to watch out for each other, to defend one another, is what it means to survive. You four have demonstrated that despite not having our kind of skills." Rei smiled at the speech and agreed to what the other girl had said. These four girls in front of them were much stronger than they realize. Saeko took another bite out of her bar. "Let's finish up quickly. We still have a long way to go." The rest of the girls nodded at her and resumed eating their food quickly as possible.

 **B**

With everyone fed now, they continued to move onward toward the warehouse while avoiding Them. In all honesty, this was the least amount of trouble Rei and Saeko had seen and would prefer it that way until they reached the warehouse. As of now, they were moving in a certain order with Rei bringing up the rear and Saeko up in front with Kurumi behind her. That way they would be prepared if something unexpected happened or worse. Rei couldn't help but think of a certain question that has been bothering her. She walked up to Yuuri and tapped on her shoulder a few times. The other girl looked back at her. "Is something the matter Rei-san?"

Rei shook her head and leaned in close so the conversation would only be between them. "No. Everything is alright. I just have a question to ask you."

Yuuri was always glad to offer help so she smiled at the opportunity. "Alright then. What is it?"

The other girl felt a little embarrassed but had to know. "What's it like being in a relationship with Kurumi?"

It was rather an odd question but Yuuri decided to answer anyway. "It's wonderful but it can also be frightening. I can't help but worry that something might happen to Kurumi."

Rei could understand that completely. "I know what you mean. Especially with everything as they are now. I'm just glad you found someone."

Yuuri couldn't agree more. "Yes. It is a rare and precious thing one can cherish. Wouldn't you agree? Finding someone you can truly care about and always kept close to you?"

Rei looked in front of Saeko and knew what Yuuri was saying. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"We're close now." Saeko's words caught the attention of everyone in the group and looked ahead to see a large building on the other side of the street. It was the warehouse where Saeko's group was currently at and it was surrounded by a large iron fence with spikes on top for protection.

Kurumi sighed in relief. "About time."

Rei laughed happily. "Let's hurry up already. I think we've worried them enough." Everyone else agreed to that and picked up the pace a little more as the sun began to set upon the city.

When they neared the warehouse, from on top of the building Takashi was keeping a close eye looking through the scope of his gun. Kouta walked up from behind. "Anything yet?"

Takashi took another look at the area. "Still looking. I know I shouldn't be worried but it's been a whole day since we've separated."

Kouta could see why. "Don't worry about it. Rei and Saeko are pretty tough. They can handle themselves." Takashi admitted he had a point. He made another check in the streets and so far it was nothing but Them stumbling around as usual. That was until he gasped in surprise which Kouta noticed. "What's up? You found something?"

His friend saw through the scope of Rei and Saeko waving her hands along with four other girls with them he had never seen before and smiling just across from where they are. He put down his rifle and smiled. "It's Rei and Saeko. They're back!"

Kouta was surprised to hear that. "Seriously?" He checked the scope of his own gun and sure enough, he was right. "Hey, yeah. Awesome but who are the four other girls with them?"

His question was ignored as Takashi already made it the opening of the roof and climbed down the ladder. "Hey! Rei and Saeko are back!"

Takagi looked up from a book she was reading while sitting on a beanbag. "Seriously? It's about time they showed up." She closed her book and stood up to head over to the exit.

Shizuka sat up from the bed still a little out of it from the nap she was taking from before. "Huh…what?"

Alice laughed happily while Zero was behind her. "They're back? That's great! Let's go Zero!" Zero bark while they were running to the exit.

Everyone went out of the warehouse and saw their friends approached the gate. Rei grabbed the bars and smiled at her friends. "Takashi, everyone."

Takashi smiled at his friends. "It's great to see you two again."

Saeko smiled back at him. "I could say the same. Are you going to let us in?"

Her leader nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just hold on for a sec." Both he and Kouta went to the end of the closed gate and slid it open for their friends to pass.

Once it was open wide enough, they passed through the gate along with their four new friends. Takagi raised an eyebrow to them. "And who are these four with you?"

Saeko and Rei looked over to them and then back to their group. "We found them while we were separated."

Yuki smiled brightly at the other group. "Hi there. It's really great to meet you all."


End file.
